


Skate Your Way Into My Heart

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Innocent Niall, M/M, Pining Zayn, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn really can't help but being fond over the ridiculously sweet boy attempting to teach the kids in his class how to rollerblade and Louis really really can't keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skate Your Way Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zanyemajik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanyemajik/gifts).



When Niall was in school, the teachers always had them doing assessment tests on what you should be when you grow up, and Niall’s answer was always a teacher. He should work with people, young people to be exact and rather than spending much time on figuring what else Niall thought he might like to do, he decided he would like to be a teacher and that’s the route he went. 

That’s how he found himself, halfway through uni, rooming with a guy called Harry, who was more than eccentric and totally hilarious, and doing an internship at a local school. A week into his internship, he heard one of the students talking about how she really wanted to rollerblade, but her parents didn’t have time to teach her and that’s how Niall ended up proposing an after school rollerblading club to the school. After promises that all the students (and Niall himself) would wear full protective gear, he had gotten the go ahead to start his club and in that moment he realised that every one of the assessment tests he had done was exactly right. All he really wanted in life was to help kids and see them happy. 

The first day of his club was a bumpy success - Harry had met him at the school for moral support and Niall along with four students, all of them in helmets, knee and elbow pads were all finding their footing on the concrete patch outside of the school. Behind where they were, was a rundown skate park, but it seemed to always be filled and there was a sinking part of Niall that felt like maybe he would be made fun of by the people on the skate park. At least he was doing something productive with his life. 

Niall stood facing the kids, all of them with their arms outstretched almost awkwardly and their eyes wide in Niall’s direction and he carefully took each kid by the hand, showing them one by one what exactly the dynamic of rollerblading was. 

~  
Louis had rolled a spliff and pulled it from his pocket, pressing it between his lips and lighting it, a few deep inhales and he was handing it off to Zayn. “Mate, that guy is so ridiculous.” He said in the blonde teacher's direction, but he really wasn’t making fun of him, it was rather endearing that there he was, all clad in safety gear with four little followers. 

“Who do you think will fall over first?” Zayn asked and he was meaning between the blonde boy and the students, but either way, he continued watching the small group. 

“My money is on the teacher, rollerblading backwards is hard. Especially when you’re holding on to a little one,” Louis said, taking the spliff back from Zayn and placing it between his lips again and he really wasn’t sure why they had ended up here - talking about a grade school teacher rather than doing anything else. 

~  
Edwin was the first student to fall, his rollerblade catching in a crack on the concrete and launching him forward it what seemed to Niall like a slow motion train wreck, but really wasn’t probably nearly as bad as he had made it out to be. Scurrying over to the boy, laid flat out on the concrete and looking at Niall’s with tears in his eyes and a quivering bottom lip. Niall leaned down and took the boy’s hands into his, lifting him up and righting him on his skates again before squatting down to give him a once over, patting his helmet when they had decided he was just fine. 

Niall led Edwin back to the group and returned to the front of the line, taking the hands of a little girl called Caley and leading her forward. Even with the helmet on Niall’s head, his animated, cheerful expressions were more than visible even from where Zayn was standing. When Caley promised she could do it, Niall let go of her hands and after just a few seconds of skating, Niall clapped his hands together loudly cheering for the little girl. 

That was how the entire first class went for Niall and he really felt like maybe, it wouldn’t be as bad as he had chalked it up to be. He absolutely loved working with kids, but he was worried there would be an actual injury, one of the students with a broken limb and their parents hunting Niall down, but at the end of the lesson, he was helping all the kids back into their shoes with a triumphant grin on his face, he had made it through the first lesson with all of the kids in one piece. 

~

Zayn hadn’t been waiting for Wednesday all week. Not really, but if he elbowed Louis a little to hard in the side when he realised they might be late to watch the ridiculous teacher of the rollerblading class it became a little more than obvious that he was eager about seeing him. 

“Are you quite finished?” Louis said with a huff, dropping his controller down onto the coffee table and setting an accusatory glare on Zayn, “Honestly. Are you going to just go there and watch him like some creep?” Louis really didn’t want to get up off the couch and go with Zayn, but he wanted to watch Zayn fond over the most innocent human in the world. 

That was how they ended up, sat on the skate part, Louis’ feet dangling down over the ramp they were on and Zayn’s eyes set on Niall. 

“The thing is,” Zayn said, pressing his cigarette to his lips and taking a deep inhale, waiting a moment before blowing the smoke out and keeping his eyes on the blonde boy, “Is that he looks so pure and innocent and I want to wreck him.” 

Louis sputtered, glancing over at Zayn and shaking his head, “Just because he doesn’t have tattoos doesn’t mean he’s pure. He could be just as wild as you,” Louis paused, running his fingers over his own tattoos before speaking again, “Or. He could be worse. Why don’t you just go say something to him?” 

“Yeah, that’s gonna work out real well.” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes and a glance over in Louis’ direction, “My friend and I come out here to watch you cause I think you’re fit so wanna go home with me?” Zayn leaned back, his eyes shifting from the teacher to the kids he was working with and over to Louis who looked like he had an untrustable look on his face.  
“I mean, you could just say hey what’s up I’m Zayn.” Louis suggested, curling his fingers around the edge of the ramp and watching as the door of the school opened and an all too familiar frame walked outside, Louis’ smile spread into a grin. 

~ 

Niall looked up when he heard the door creak open and he offered a wave to Liam, the teacher he was interning under as he walked over to Niall and the small group of students. “They’re doing really well,” Niall said, excitedly but with a tint of nervousness in his voice. It wasn’t that Liam made him nervous, but the fact that Liam was making assessments on nearly everything Niall did made him nervous. 

“That’s great,” Liam said, ducking down to say hello to one of the students and then standing back up and watching as Niall continued on, having taken his own skates off in favour of moving across the concrete in socked feet, making it easier to get to the students. 

“Mr. Niall!” Eliza screeched, twisting her body as she navigate through the cones on her skates, looking back at Niall as she tumbled over into the grass excitedly, “I did it! I did it!” She clapped her hands together, sitting up and kicking her skate-clad legs out in front of her. 

Niall ran across the concrete, tossing himself, knee pads, elbow pads, helmet and all onto the ground next to Eliza and clapping loudly, “You did do it! Your mummy is going to be so proud of you.” Niall exclaimed, patting Eliza on the back gently and looking back over to Liam who was cautiously helping one of the other students with his eyes carefully shifting to Louis. 

The thing was, Liam had been the student teacher of Fizzy’s class and when she was in Liam’s class, Louis’ mum had been working two jobs and so Louis was left to do most of the stuff, like meeting with Fizzy’s teacher and helping her with homework and at first he had complained about it until he had met Liam. Then it all been okay. Liam and Louis had made quick friends and he hadn’t minded at all helping Fizzy with anything. The following year, Liam had actually gotten hired on as a teacher and he and Louis had maintained their friendship fairly well. 

“Oh fuck, Zayn. I’m going to just go over there because you’re absolutely fucking hopeless and I can’t deal with it.” Louis said, pushing himself to jump off the ramp and huffing softly as he looked back at Zayn. 

“Louis, NO!” Zayn nearly shouted, practically tripping as he jumped off the ramp in an attempt to keep Louis from going anywhere near the gorgeous blonde boy that he may or may not have spent several days daydreaming of. 

Louis looked back and Zayn and shook his head before making an over exaggerated heart shape with his hand and kissy lips at Zayn, turning to head towards the teacher, Liam and the group of kids. 

All Zayn could picture was Louis going over and telling the endearing blonde teacher that Zayn thought he was fit, and the teacher then thinking that Zayn was insane, so he backed himself against the wall of the skate ramp and pushed his back into the concrete hoping that maybe he would disappear inside of it. 

“Hey there mate, what do you guys have going on over here?” Louis asked curiously, sidling up next to Liam and switching his focus over to the blonde who was in the middle in a nothing short of mortifying celebration with one of the students. 

Liam looked over and grinned when he saw Louis before looking back at Niall, “A bit of a rollerblading lesson isn’t it?” Liam asked with a grin, nudging his arm against Louis’ and biting down on his bottom lip, “I should be asking what is is you’re doing over there so close to school grounds,” He said with a chuckle and he knew Louis well enough to know what he was really doing and even if he was a teacher he wasn’t unaware of Louis’ behaviour. 

“Just hanging out a bit.” Louis shrugged sheepishly before elbowing Liam in the side and huffing softly, “What’s angel’s name over there?” Louis asked, nodding towards the blonde in question who was in a great turn of emotion, now sat on the ground with his legs out in front of him with one of the students who was crying and declaring she would never be able to skate. 

“Niall.” Liam said nodding towards him and looking at Louis, “Why? What do you want to know about him?” His arms crossed over his chest in an almost glare because he knew Louis well enough to know that he was up to something. 

Zayn wiggled back further against the concrete and he watched Louis, who seemed to know the other teacher who was outside with the blonde teacher and now he just wanted to cross the grass and shake the hell out of Louis for making him freak out. 

“My mate is well gone over him and I’ve got no idea why.” Louis said, looking over towards Zayn and then back to Liam. “Is he into blokes or not as much?” He had always been straight and to the point, and it was no different in this situation. 

“I don’t know.” Liam said honestly, tipping his head to the side and looking at Niall. “He’s a student teacher, so I don’t know loads about him. Why doesn’t your friend come over here and talk to him then?” 

“Can I hang out here till he’s done and we can take the kids back inside so they can talk or whatever. Zayn’s mad over him. It’s disgusting.” Louis said, scrunching his nose up and letting out a soft chuckle as he watched Niall. 

“Zayn?” Liam asked, looking over towards the skate park and actually laughing when he realised it was Zayn smushed over there looking horrified, “I didn’t take him for being into blokes.” 

“Yeah, well, he’s a mess.” Louis laughed softly and Liam hadn’t ever met Zayn, but he had heard a lot about him through Louis and Louis was more and more amused with the situation as time went on. 

“But yeah, I’ll take the kids from Niall and take them back in and if Niall wants to talk to him then he can,” Liam shrugged, looking at Louis and then over at Niall who had only become mildly interested in the conversation between the two. 

“What’s going on?” Niall asked, a raised eyebrow and a trail of children behind him as he stopped and studied Louis for a moment before looking to Liam. 

“It’s just that, Louis here, his friend--” Liam started before being what would be called rudely interrupted, but it was Louis so it was just par for the course. 

“My friend is well into you. He’s the one over there looking terrified. Dark and smouldery.” Louis explained with a flourish of his hands, “Liam here said he would take the kids in if you wanted to go chat him up. Shouldn’t be hard, he’s gone over you.” Louis said with a smirk, looking over to Zayn who was glaring back at him. 

“What?” Niall was confused for a moment before he looked over his shoulder and saw the man who must have been Louis’ friend and just at first glance, Niall’s cheeks went bright red. “Is this some kind of joke?” Niall asked, leaning into the two of them, “Are you two taking the piss?” He asked quietly, in an attempt to keep the kids from hearing. 

“Not at all, Mr. Horan.” Liam said with a smirk before stepping around Niall and leaning down to the kids, “How would you feel if me and my friend Mr. Louis took you back inside to change into your shoes? I hear there might be cookies involved!” Liam said, knowing the bribe would work as all the kids quickly herded past Niall and around Louis and Liam. 

Niall looked back across the grass, still only sock-clad feet and he watched the dark haired male, who was adjusting himself to sit back on the ledge of the skate ramp, eyes trained on his phone rather than looking back at Niall and wow. He was gorgeous from far away and Niall wondered if he’d be the same up close. The phrase ‘he’s a full on Monet’ from Clueless crossed his mind and he wondered briefly why everytime he was drunk with his roommates in uni they had watched that film. Maybe it was for this moment, he thought. 

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Niall began to cross the grass in his bright white socks, not bothering to stop and take any of his padding or helmet off as he talked himself into and out of what to say over and over again. When he reached the concrete he made his way over to the male and decided on one of the more eloquent things to say, “Hey.” His voice almost squeaked as he pushed his hands into his back pockets and watched the boy in front of him. 

Zayn’s nose was scrunched when he lifted his head and sucked in a breath, looking at the blonde teacher now in front of him, hair still poking every direction out of his helmet standing in front of him, “I’m really sorry about whatever my friend said to you, he’s really mental. I’m so, sorry.” Zayn stumbled over his words as a small awkward smile came to his lips. 

“I hope he’s not mental.” Niall said, finally reaching up to unbuckle and remove his helmet, leaving his hair in wild spikes. “He said you thought I was fit. So hopefully you don’t think that’s mental,” Niall laughed, shrugging and biting down on his bottom lip as he moved to sit on the edge of the ramp just next to the dark and smouldery boy, as his friend had described him. 

Zayn wasn’t sure he could get much more embarrassed by the entire situation, but he kicked his feet back against the concrete of the ramp and muttered softly, “At least I’m not wearing elbow pads.” The huff that left his mouth was followed by a chuckle as he peeked over, catching a glimpse of the boy's bright blue eyes. 

“Are you making fun of my elbow pads?” Niall questioned, behind his arm to push his elbow against the other boy before letting out a quiet laugh, “It’s pretty bad isn’t it? I’m Niall, by the way.” He said, holding his hand out to him as an offer to shake. 

“M’Zayn.” Zayn mumbled out, placing his hand in Niall’s and giving it a shake. “I’m really not great with people, so I’m sorry if I’m terribly awkward,” He added, the warmth just below the skin of his cheeks making him feel more and more ridiculous. 

“What do you say I go get some shoes on and we go have a drink? Maybe we’d both feel better with a little something in our blood,” Niall nodded and maybe that was the Irish in him. Either that or the 20-something boy in him, because either way, alcohol made everything better. 

“Yeah, that sounds good actually.” Zayn said, nodding and reaching over to poke at Niall’s padding softly before laughing again and tipping his head to the side, “You’re really good with the kids, I mean from this far away anyway.” Zayn admitted, the warmth in his cheeks reminding him just how much of a fool he was making of himself. 

“It’s always told me that I should be a teacher when you take those aptitude tests so I went for it, and I’ve loved it so far.” Niall said with a grin, pushing himself down from the ramp and grabbing his helmet as Niall waited for Zayn to get down off the ramp and follow him back towards the school building. 

Zayn knew it would be sometime opposite of the next century that Louis would stop taking the piss out of him for the situation, but as he followed Niall through the grass he couldn’t really be bothered with worrying what Louis did. Tucking his hands into his back pockets he bit his lip before speaking softly, “I work at the record shop downtown,” was what came out and he wasn’t sure why really, maybe because Niall had offered a little insight into his life. 

Niall hummed softly and nodded, looking back at Zayn, “I’m going to guess you like music, then? Bit of a random job to have otherwise isn’t it?” Niall’s head fell to the side and he reached up to push his fingers through his hair which was now so unruly there wasn’t a hope for it, but he had a feeling Zayn really didn’t mind. 

“Yeah, I do. And it’s just a pretty relaxed place. Most of my friends hang out around there and it’s never stressful. Guess it’s not a proper job either,” Zayn rambled on, twisting his hands into fists into his back pockets before stretching them out and humming softly. 

When they reached the school, Niall pulled the door open and Zayn pulled his hands from his pockets and let them fall to his sides, picking at his jeans gently before he spoke, “Is it okay with you if I stay out here and have a quick smoke and just meet you right here?” He asked, patting at his pocket gently. 

“Yeah, that’s cool. I’ll get my stuff and meet you here. If I see your mate, I’ll let him know that you and I are heading out and he’ll have to find his own entertainment for the time being,” Niall said with a smirk and a chuckle before heading through the door to put his rollerblading stuff away and get his regular shoes on. 

Four hours later and the two were still in the pub together, their legs tangled together under the table and their hands coming closer together with every drink they had. 

“So you really just came out to hang out and watch me?” Niall asked curiously and although Zayn seemed mortified he had admitted to it, Niall was more endeared than anything else.

“Yeah, I mean. You were busy so I didn’t want to just bother you, right?” Zayn mumbled, lifting his glass to his drink and taking another long drink before continuing, “Plus I didn’t know anything about you so I didn’t want to be properly weird.” 

“And it was easier for your mate, Louis? It was easier for him to be properly weird?” Niall joked, twisting his foot around Zayn’s foot and smirking to let him know that he was only kidding with him. 

“Well in my defense, Louis is always like that. He would literally embarrass anyone any chance he got,” Zayn admitted, finishing his drink before pushing the empty glass towards the middle of the table. 

“Come sit by me,” Niall said, twisting his features into a pout that looked more fake than he cared to admit -- he wasn’t really the type for pouting but he thought he would give it a chance with Zayn and see how it worked. 

Zayn laughed at Niall's pout but nevertheless he got up from his side of the booth and scooted in next to Niall, pressing their thighs together and smiling sheepishly at him. "I'm glad you came out with me tonight. Not only are you totally fit but you're really fun to talk to as well," his words were a nervous ramble and Zayn slipped his hand onto Niall's leg to squeeze gently at his thigh. 

Niall leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Zayn’s cheek, a kiss the came from the courage of the beer he had drank and the fact that he was acutely aware of the scent of Zayn’s cologne when he got so close to him. 

Zayn felt his cheeks go warm at the affection and he smiled over at Niall. “Is it okay if I give you a proper kiss now? Been kind of waiting to do that for ages,” He admitted, scrunching up his nose and flicking his tongue out over his lips to wet them slightly. 

“Could do, couldn’t you?” Niall said with a tip of his head and the corner of his lips twisting up before he reached down to rest his hand on top of Zayn’s hand on his thigh. 

“Can.” Zayn corrected, his eyes locked on Niall’s as he leaned forward just slightly, “Definitely can do.” He said with a smile before leaning in to press their lips together. 

The first time he kissed someone was definitely one of Niall’s favourite things, figuring out how they kissed, how their lips felt, how their hands were and Zayn was no different -- his lips soft, gentle and curious against his own. Niall’s lips pressed against Zayn’s lightly and he pushed his fingers through Zayn’s and twisted them together. 

Niall parted his lips against Zayn’s and carefully flicked his tongue out experimentally to see how Zayn would react as he turned just slightly in the booth and leaned in a bit closer to him.

An embarrassing noise escaped Zayn’s through and fell into Niall’s mouth as he parted his lips to let his tongue tangle gently with Niall’s tongue, his hand giving Niall’s a firm squeeze. 

Pulling back from their kiss, Niall licked over his lips and tipped his head to the side and almost dazed expression on his face. “You’re so beautiful,” Niall said almost breathlessly. 

“Shut up,” Zayn muttered, his cheeks flushed from the kiss and Niall’s compliment but he couldn’t hide the grin that was lighting up his entire face. 

“Don’t think that is going to happen any time soon is it,” Niall said gently, leaning up and pressing their lips together again gently. 

“I hope not,” Zayn said softly, lifting their hands up and pressing a soft kiss to the top of Niall’s and before leaning their foreheads together with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this... ! xx Also, I want to add more to this at some point, sorry for the abrupt ending!! <3


End file.
